


Nothing is final in Final Fantasy

by Bokaashi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, Horny Ignis Scientia, Lust, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokaashi/pseuds/Bokaashi
Summary: When Ignis and Gladiolus decide to be in a relationship, everything seems to be fine.Until it is not. The Prince looses his fiancé, Ignis looses his sight, Prompto learns the unsettling truth about his origin and the world is at war. There can only be peace when Noctis sacrifices himself.If only it was possible to turn back time...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Ignis' Fantasy

When Noctis woke up this morning, he felt both anxious and excited. He normally never felt this way when he woke up (he was always just tired) but now his heart was racing – It was the morning of his class trip. 

He doesn’t care much about school or even the people there but going on a long trip with his first real best friend (other than Ignis) was something he looked forward to very much. He let out a big yawn letting Ignis know he was up.

“Good morning Noct. You should get dressed now, breakfast is almost ready.” Ignis said, who must have let himself in a while ago. He always came early to make sure there was enough time for Noctis to have breakfast.

“Morning” Noctis said, as he shambled into the kitchen.

“Are you excited about your trip?” Ignis asked as he poured them coffee.

“Not really.” Noctis said, not wanting to make a big deal out of it – he knew Ignis would always worry too much.

After breakfast, they were already on their way to the harbor, where a ferry would take them to Altissia. Originally, the class trip was supposed to be to a small town in Lucis but the King has made a generous donation so that his son could have “a great trip with his friends”. 

He hadn’t realized that this would turn his son into even more of an outsider than he already was but since Prompto was beside himself with joy when he heard they were going to Altissia, Noctis was happy about what his father had done.

When Ignis and Noctis arrived, they were of course the only ones there. Ignis was always way too punctual. Noctis decided to send him home so the others wouldn’t get to stare at him, like they usually did.

“Are you sure you do not want me to wait here with you?” Ignis asked but Noctis told him that he would be fine.

When they said their goodbyes and when Ignis told Noctis about one hundred times, as Noctis thought, to be careful and to call if something was wrong, he drove off. 

At the end of the street, he pulled over and waited, watching Noctis through his rear-view mirror. He didn’t really think I would leave him unguarded, did he?

After watching him a few minutes, he was startled by a knock on his car window.

He rolled it down: “Prompto, you scared me. The gathering place is right at the harbor, Noct is already there.” 

“Hehe, sorry. Why are you waiting here?” Prompto wanted to know.

“I just got a phone call. Never mind me, go ahead.” Ignis told Prompto and after Prompto promised to protect the prince, Ignis smiled and drove around the corner, where he once again pulled over.

The passenger door opened and someone sat down next to Ignis.

“You are late.” Was the first thing Ignis said to the prince’s sworn protector who immediately adjusted his car seat as he got in because there was barely enough space for his large body.

“Not really. You’re just very early, Iggy.” Gladiolus replied.

Ignis could not help but smile as he pulled up to the docks where the royal vessel was already waiting for them.

When the king had suggested that Ignis and Gladiolus could follow his son to his classtrip incognito, both of them did not hesitate to accept the task.

For Ignis, watching out for his prince and future king was the purpose of his life…Gladiolus saw it more as vacation time with his best friend Ignis.

After they had readied the royal vessel, Ignis steered their way into the open sea as Gladiolus started sunbathing on the ship’s bow.

Although Ignis was not yet ready to admit it, he enjoyed the lovely sight of Gladiolus’ body in the sun. 

Gladiolus was only wearing his speedo, facing Ignis so that the captain not only felt stared at by Gladiolus’ face but also his groin, which made him blush so much that Ignis felt very hot even though the air conditioning was running.

Still, deep inside his mind, he dreaded the moment they would arrive and he had to stop occasionally staring at the muscles, that had started sweating in the sun, shining from the sunscreen and the bulge, underneath the only piece of clothing Gladiolus was wearing, that seemed to be getting bigger every time he accidently looked there again. 

As Ignis checked his watch, he was sure it was safe for them to check in at Hotel Leville, the only hotel in Altissia, before Noctis’ ferry was even close to arriving. 

Even though King Regis Lucis Caelum had personally suggested they would stay in the King’s suite, Ignis felt it was inappropriate and made a reservation for a smaller room inside the extra building that was a little further away from the main hotel.

Ignis was sure that Noctis would be very mad at him betraying his trust like that so he did not want him to find out he was going to be secretly watching him.

When Ignis and Gladiolus arrived at their rather dingy room, they both stared at the queen-sized bed in the middle of the small room. 

“This is a single room.” Gladiolus realized.

Ignis was flustered. He did not want to spend so much of the king’s money that he forgot all about Gladiolus when he had booked the room.

“I will book another room immediately.” Ignis said as he started searching for his wallet, which was always at the same place in his back pocket. He was just so embarrassed that he had to fiddle all across his bag to hide it.

“Naah, it’s fine. Bed’s big enough, don’t you think?”

Ignis’ heart stopped for a second before one really loud pound so clear that Ignis was sure Gladiolus heard it too.

Stay calm, what is wrong with you? He admonished himself before saying as calm as possible: “Sure, if that is okay with you.”

He went to the bathroom to wash his hands and to cool off. Why on earth was he so nervous? He has spent so much time alone with Gladiolus. He was his best friend and it should be completely normal for them to share a bed.

Ignis looked at his own reflection in the mirror with a very strict look on his face, even by his standards. As he lowered his gaze, he noticed that his body reacted as though it was not normal to lie next to Gladiolus at night. 

He locked the door and stayed in the bathroom until his erection wore off. 

I cannot act on these juvenile urges. I am no more than the hand of the future king. Besides, Gladio would find me despicable if he knew what kind of sick games my mind is playing with me. No straight man would like their best friend having dirty thoughts about them. 

It hit him like a bolt of lightning: he was attracted to Gladio of all people. There was no point in denying it anymore. Whenever they were together, he enjoyed staring at his body. 

This was also the final proof of his sexuality, which he had started questioning years ago. He eventually had to admit it, even if just to himself, so he faced the mirror and slowly thought the words: I like men.

There was something else, too. Something, that had made Ignis feel guilty for a long time.  
He never liked “relieving himself” but he knew it was absolutely necessary once in a while so, just to get it over with, he would take care of it while showering to make sure he was not making a mess.

But a few months ago, the image of Gladiolus’ body popped up in his head while he was taking care of his phallus. Not long after, he had already finished. 

Since then, there was nothing Ignis could do about it. The images even evolved to scenes where Gladiolus would be in the same room with Ignis while he was doing that. 

Fantasies where Gladiolus would barge in and see Ignis all naked, masturbating, made him feel like he could burst with pleasure. 

It was irrational and Ignis did not understand this at all. He dreaded these moments when his mind was going crazy with dirty thoughts about his friend – thoughts that he would not at all enjoy in real life. 

As Ignis stood in that hotel bathroom, he felt relieved for having finally admitted to himself that he was sexually attracted to Gladiolus. It had to be better accepting this so that he could be prepared for the next couple of nights sleeping right next to that man.  
Ignis opened the bathroom door and asked: “Gladio, is it okay if I take a shower?” 

Apparently, Gladiolus had just had the same plan. When Ignis had opened the door, he was just taking off his clothes. He turned around to face Ignis, presenting his body in full splendor and said: “Oh, sure. I’ll go after you.”

As cool as humanly possible, Ignis closed the door and took a deep breath. It was much bigger than he had ever imagined. Of course Gladiolus was very big in general but his shaft was disproportionately large.

Ignis rinsed off the shower tray (normally he would have scrubbed it throughout) and got undressed. Seeing Gladiolus naked made him so excited that he felt a bit dizzy.

Seeking support at the wall, he climbed in and turned the water on. He grabbed his dick and began rubbing it. 

While he thought of what he had just seen, he casually used his other hand to grab his behind. His fingers snuck closer to the entrance and then, for the first time ever, he stuck a finger inside. It felt so good he couldn’t help but moan quietly. 

What am I doing he thought. He was ashamed of himself for doing something so obscene with his friend in the other room, waiting. Is he still naked?

It was lewd and just wrong and why the hell did he enjoy it so much?

I wish he could see me now. Ignis didn’t understand where these thoughts were coming from. Of course he did not want him to see this. Or did he? He kept imagining Gladiolus barging in and looking at him – watching him masturbate with his finger up his ass.

His moans were getting louder. Will he hear me?

Ignis’ imagination was running wild. He was going very fast and did not even notice that a second finger had found its way inside him. It was so wet at this point that his whole hand could have probably slipped inside there.

I am so naughty he should punish me. Is what Ignis thought when his fantasy continued with Gladiolus approaching him. As he pressed himself against the wall, he pretended it was Gladiolus’ body. He vividly imagined being grabbed by him – gently but hard, kissing his neck…

Since he had never before thought of actually touching him, it must have been a bit much and Ignis finished all over himself. 

When he felt the warm sensation of his own cum on his stomach, he pulled out his fingers and immediately felt embarrassed. 

After having cleaned up properly, he dried himself off, got dressed and went back to the room where the star of his fantasy was sitting on the bed, a towel around his waist.


	2. I love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Noctis' friendship with Prompto deepens, Ignis and Gladiolus spend their first night together in one bed.

Gladiolus was still taking his shower when Ignis decided to check on Noctis. He put on a base cap and sunglasses – the sun was already setting but Ignis wanted to be in disguise.

When he went outside, he found Noctis right away – sitting at the harbor with his friend Prompto. 

They looked happy. This was a relief for Ignis. He knew Noctis was not much of a class trip person and if it wasn’t for Prompto, Ignis thought, Noct would probably be all alone. 

When he looked at Prompto, sending him a telepathic thank you, he had to quickly hide behind two lovers because Prompto suddenly turned around as if he was suspecting being watched.

“What is it?” Noctis asked his best friend.

“Ah, nothing, I just thought someone was staring at me” Prompto said.

“Are you paranoid?”

“Hehe, maybe.” 

Maybe not.

When it was almost dinnertime, they went back to the hotel. Noctis remembered that he hasn’t texted Ignis that he had arrived and not wanting him to be angry, he said: “I’ll be right back.” And went upstairs to their room. 

Noctis only shared his room with Prompto. There were supposed to be five rooms each with three students but since no one seemed to want to be in the room with Noctis, there were three rooms with three students, one room with four and Noctis’ room with Prompto.

He found his phone, wrote Ignis a short message and then went back downstairs. Some classmates were talking to Prompto and as soon as they saw Noctis, they took off.  
Noctis always noticed people talking to Prompto and totally avoiding him. 

If he’d think about it too long, he would only get upset. What if Prompto regretted being his friend because then others did not want to be his friend?

“Noct?” Prompto interrupted Noctis’ thoughts.

“Hm?” 

“Wanna go to the buffet?”

“Sure.”

Since Noctis was used to Ignis’ lovingly prepared meals, he was not really impressed by the high cuisine at the hotel restaurant but he thought it was pretty good.

When they were done eating, they decided to spend the rest of the evening in their room, playing King’s Knight. Just as Prompto gathered their dishes to put them away, Noctis’ teacher signaled him to come over.

“Noctis. Please tell your father again, how grateful we are about his generosity. Many of these kids have never been anywhere outside Lucis.” The teacher said, smiling at Noctis.

“Sure. I will tell him.” 

Noctis could never get used to these embarrassing situations. He was on his way upstairs when he noticed that these kids from before were talking to Prompto again. Passing them, Noctis overheard them asking Prompto if he wanted to hang out with them.

When he had finally made it to their room, Noctis slightly slammed the door, letting out his anger and frustration.

He was angry with Prompto for even spending time with him when he would be oh so popular without him and frustrated because he really did not want to lose him as a friend.

At least I still have Ignis is what he thought when he took his phone to see if he’d replied.   
He hadn’t. Never in his life has Noctis felt so alone. Prompto left him alone and even Ignis did not care about him anymore.

Tears were filling his eyes and not even one minute after Noctis had shut the door, it opened again and Prompto came in.  
“Are you playing without me?” He asked.

“What? No. I was texting Ignis”

“Okay.”

The two of them played their game together for about an hour before they decided to go to sleep.

Lying in bed, Noctis struggled with himself because he wanted to know what Prompto was talking about to the guys in their class and he was also afraid of knowing. 

He was lying there and did not know, what to say – he has never been the kind of person to start a conversation. Finally, Prompto was the one breaking the ice:

“A girl smiled back at me today… normally, they just turn away when I smile at them.”

“Who was she?” Noctis wanted to know, still relieved about not having to come up with something to talk about himself.

“I don’t know, I think she was on vacation here with her parents.”

“You should have talked to her.”

“I never know what to say.”

“That’s hard to believe.” Noctis said and they both laughed.

“You’re so lucky that you already have a future wife. And such a beautiful one!”

“If you say so.” Noctis mumbled.

This was not really something he liked talking about. He did agree that Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was a beautiful person, inside and out but he knew he would always love her like a big sister and on no account romantically. Ever.

“Did the two of you already kiss?” Prompto wanted to know.

“Uhm, she once asked me if she should kiss me on the cheek or my mouth.”

“WOOAAH, what did you say?” Prompto excitedly asked.

“The cheek. We were little and I didn’t understand”

“Aww, baby Noct. But now you’d say on your mouth, if she’d ask you again, right?”

Noctis blushed. It was so embarrassing for him to talk about these kinds of things.

“Sure. Maybe. I don’t know” He did know. He would definitely not want that.

“YOU DON’T KNOW? But she’s so pretty and kind and… oh, I understand. You think you won’t be able to hold back and would want more.”

Even though that was not the reason, Noctis just said:

“Yes. That’s it.” to make it stop. It was bad enough knowing that he would never feel more for her. He felt so bad and he knew she deserved better. He did not want to share those thoughts with anyone.

They had been talking about all kinds of things when Prompto finally said “Good night.”

Noctis suddenly had to ask him: “Why didn’t you go out with the others?”

“Uhm, I told them I already had plans with you.” Prompto wanted to know: “What’s wrong, Noct?”

“Nothing, I was just worried that you’d go out even though I promised Ignis that we would not – ”

Prompto interrupted him all of a sudden, saying: “You’re my best friend.” 

Noctis said: “You too. Night.” very briefly and then quickly rolled over on his other side because situations like this always made him feel awkward.

…

“They’re not going out. Stop worrying” Gladiolus said.

Ignis sat at the window, having stared at the hotel entrance for a while.

“We are supposed to watch him. How would that work, without actually watching him?”

“When we’re training together, his highness is sometimes too lazy to avoid my sword. He is literally a sloth.”

“If he was literally a sloth, he would not be a prince.”

“Whatever.” Gladiolus said, continuing reading his book. 

Another hour had passed, until Ignis finally decided it was safe for him to go to bed. His roommate was already asleep. He had not only wanted to make sure Noctis stayed inside but also he was not in a hurry having to lie down next to Gladiolus.

Ignis turned off the lights and went to bed. It was not a small bed but since Gladiolus has had it to himself falling asleep, he took up more than half the space when Ignis finally joined him.

That’s fine. As long as he does not touch me Ignis thought when Gladiolus moved even closer. Because his arm was now touching Gladiolus’s naked torso, he decided to turn away from him to sleep on his side.

As he moved his arm to turn around, his hand brushed against Gladiolus’ bulge and Ignis couldn’t fight the image of the naked, manly body he saw earlier. 

Unfortunately, Ignis had to realize that what he did in the shower did not really help fight his urges. He was hard again.

Trying to move as far away from Gladiolus as possible, Ignis considered sleeping on the floor and just as he decided to get up, Gladiolus put his arm around him, pulling him closer. Way too close.

When Ignis was sure that he was asleep, he tried freeing himself from his grip but moving had only made it tighten.

Gladiolus pressed his body against Ignis’, which made him notice that the soft movements in attempt to escape have apparently affected Gladiolus’ body.

The bulge he had accidentally brushed with his hand before was now approximately three times bigger.

Ignis’ heart began to race. He couldn’t help but smile as he thought that this was truly sweet torture. He liked being in his arms so much. What he did not like so much was the fact that Gladiolus was probably having a nice dream of someone else whilst holding him. 

Managing to ignore that, Ignis relished the feeling of lying in the arms of the man he wanted to sleep with. Right now, he did not care about the fact that they might never make love. Was it even called that, when there were no feelings? Were there no feelings? 

Ignis had never thought of himself as being shallow and could not really imagine being intimate with someone based on nothing but physical attraction. What if Gladiolus would only sleep with him and nothing more? But would a relationship even work?

Why was he thinking about these things now? The giant erection that was pressed against his back must have confused him into thinking it could happen. But Ignis was sure they would never do it and as of now, he was sure that it would not even be enough for him.

I love him. He thought and blushed.

He decided to try to sleep when his captor started rubbing himself against him.

Apologizing in advance, he rammed his elbow back, hitting Gladiolus right in the stomach. He woke up:

“Woah, Ignis, what’s wrong?” He asked without even loosening his grip.

“Do you mind? I have no room. Scoot over please.”

“Uhm, sorry.” He said and finally took back his arm, rolling over to the other side.

Even though he felt bad then, Ignis knew he has had no choice. With a still very excited beating heart and suddenly feeling cold without the embrace of his friend, he took a deep breath and tried falling asleep…


	3. GladioLust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Ignis to come clean about his feelings.  
> Noctis learns the truth about what his classmates wanted from Prompto.

The next morning, a noise woke up Ignis and he opened his eyes. Gladiolus had dropped his phone. He was already dressed and when Ignis looked at his watch, he could not believe it was already after 11.

“Why did you not wake me up?”

Gladiolus smiled at him apologetically and said: “You looked tired.”

He looked at me when I was sleeping – this is embarrassing. Ignis thought and got up to get dressed.

“We are supposed to watch Noctis.” He said.

“Don’t worry, I saw them leave the hotel and followed them. They’re at the museum.”

“Okay. We have to check on him.” Ignis said.

They got ready and went outside.

Across from the museum they sat down at a café. When Ignis ordered coffee and a bagel, he looked at the man who sat at the other end of the table and turned red. 

Having admitted to himself that he had feelings for Gladiolus made him think that this was like a date, although he was sure that it was definitely not like that for the person across from him, since that person had just unsightly stuffed a whole blueberry muffin into his mouth.

“Whut?” he said when he noticed the disapproving look on Ignis’ face.  
“Nothing.” Ignis said. It was not his job to teach him any manners and it was probably too late for that anyways. But it was annoying for Ignis because he normally hated it when people had bad manners. Especially when they were eating like that but his newly recognized feelings made him think that Gladiolus looked kind of cute with his hamster cheeks. 

Ignis had to fight the urge to wipe the crumbs off with a napkin like he would have done with Noctis. 

Just as they had finished their late breakfast, Noctis’ classmates were leaving the museum one-by-one. As soon as they had all gathered outside, the teacher gave some kind of instruction and then everyone scattered in different directions.

Noctis and Prompto went to an ice cream stand nearby. After that, Ignis saw them head towards a fishing spot.

“We should get closer.” Ignis decided and just as he signaled the waitress, Gladiolus noticed:

“Oh crap, I forgot my wallet.”

“Then yours will be on the house.” The waitress said as she approached their table, winking at Gladiolus.

“No, I will pay for him.” Ignis declared, not sure if she had even heard him, since she was still looking only at Gladiolus.

The way she leaned down, almost rubbing her cleavage against Gladiolus’ arm, made Ignis so angry. Not so much at that woman, of course she would hit on such an attractive man. He was angry at himself for feeling this way and at Gladiolus for having put on the most stupid grin he has ever seen as he told her:

“That’s really sweet of you, thanks.”

As Ignis felt his anger transform into frustration, he left enough money for everything including what his friend had had and went outside. Fresh air should help him clear his head. 

Maybe I should just tell him, he thought. It might be awkward at first but maybe their friendship would be able to adapt. And if not, they would just go back to a strictly work-related relationship.

“You wanna go check out the shops? I promised my sister I’d buy something for her. I just have to get my wallet first.” Gladiolus asked when he too came outside.

“Sure. I will be inside the kitchen supply store over there. Come find me when you have your wallet.”

When Gladiolus jogged back towards the hotel, Ignis stood there for a few seconds, until he took a deep breath and went to that store.

…

Noctis was happy that he could spend the day with his best friend. They went fishing, had lunch and also did some shopping. He has bought a Tonberry keychain for Ignis and a pretty looking soap for his father. Prompto did not buy anything but he was looking at a lot of things. He then decided to ask him:

“Why did you end up not buying anything? That one mug looked really cool.” 

“It was all so expensive.” Prompto said. 

Just as Noctis was thinking about how he could tell him that he would be happy to buy something for him, Prompto suddenly ran towards the water, saying “Oh no!”

Right across from the hotel, there was a sad looking ball of cloth floating in the water. Prompto reached down to pull it outside.

Noctis was sure it looked familiar and when Prompto wrung it out, he finally recognized it was a stuffed animal. The one Prompto told Noctis he has had since he was a child.

“How did that get here?” Noctis asked and when they looked up to their window, they saw one of their classmates. He was one of those who kept talking to Prompto. Noctis felt his insides cramp up. They were never trying to be Promptos friends. They wanted to bully him.

“They are going to pay for this.” Noctis said, walking up to the hotel. 

“Please just ignore it.” Prompto said, with tears in his eyes. Noctis turned around.

“If you’re really okay.”

“I’m fine. Stuff like this doesn’t matter to me.” He said, holding his wet little dog very tight.

“Let’s dry this guy. Ignis always says that’s how you get a cold.”

“Okay.” Prompto said and they both went inside.

Noctis and Prompto got to their room and made sure nothing was missing. Since nothing else seemed to be touched, Noctis was sure these kids were really only after Prompto. He was so angry and, for the first time, he felt like being the prince. He was determined to make sure they would never hurt him again.

…

After they had spent their day shopping and sightseeing, Ignis and Gladiolus were back at the hotel. Gladiolus went to the bathroom and, once he had dropped off his new pot, Ignis went back outside.

When Gladiolus was done, Ignis was still gone and he decided to go look for him. There he was – at the reception. Gladiolus heard him say: “So you are absolutely sure there is no other room at all?”

That hurt. Gladiolus knew he was not the ideal person to share a bed with because he was huge and he might even snore. But he thought they were friends. He had no idea Ignis hated sharing a bed with him this much.

He went back upstairs and threw his pillow and blanket on the ground. Sleeping on the floor was no problem for him. He was just so disappointed. Hours later, he heard Ignis come back.

“It’s late, where were you?” He wanted to know.

“I was just taking a walk, I like cities when it is dark. Why are you on the floor?” Ignis said.

“I heard you at the reception. You hate being in a room with me so I want to make it bearable for you.”

This was what Ignis was afraid of. He did not want his friend to be sad or angry. That is why, after having thought about it a few seconds, he decided that it was better if he knew just what his problem was with lying next to him.

“I did not hate sleeping next to you.”

“It’s okay Iggy, I don’t blame you.”

“LISTEN to me.” Ignis said a little louder, which made Gladiolus sit up.

He looked up at Ignis, who was staring out the window.

When he saw tears running down his face, he jumped up and sat next to him, saying:

“Iggy, you can tell me anything. I will always be your friend. If you want me to.”

“What if I want more?” Ignis said as quietly as possible but Gladiolus still heard him.

“More? Like lovers? Ha ha ha. Sorry. Just kidding.”

When Ignis covered his face with his hand, it was obvious to Gladiolus that what he had just blurted out was true.

“Oh.” He said, overwhelmed by the thought. 

Ignis got up from the bed and said: “Since this is my fault, I will sleep on the floor.” And he lay down on the pillow Gladiolus had put on the floor. Ignis was so embarrassed; he wanted to stare at the wall, away from him. But that floor was not very comfortable and he had to roll over on his back. 

He saw the outline of a big man, staring down at him. 

“You’re coming to bed.” Gladiolus said whilst picking him up.

He carried Ignis into bed, which made Ignis blush so much that he was happy it was dark.

When Gladiolus also lied down, Ignis said:

“You do not understand, I can not be so close to you – I will want more.” What am I saying, this is bad. Ignis thought.

“So you want something like this?” Gladiolus asked him before pressing his lips against Ignis’, kissing him softly.

“Wha- what are you doing? This is not a joke. To me.” Ignis complained.

“I would not joke about something like this – see?” He took Ignis’ hand and pressed it on his crotch. It was hard.

Ignis felt dizzy. The thoughts in his head were racing. So was his heart. Was he only doing this to make him feel better?

Gladiolus pressed his lips on Ignis’ once again, with Ignis’ hand still pressed against his erection. This was too much for Ignis. He opened his mouth and let Gladiolus’ tongue slide through his lips.

Their tongues touched and Ignis’ grip around Gladiolus’ bulge got even tighter. When their tongues had gotten acquainted a few seconds, Gladiolus started kissing Ignis’ neck, moving on top of him. He was now sitting on him, pressing his bulge on the one Ignis had tried to hide for so long. Now there seemed to be no need to hide it anymore. 

While Gladiolus was licking and kissing his neck, he rubbed his body against Ignis’. Ignis felt Gladiolus’ naked torso and just as he wished he were also shirtless, Gladiolus ripped off his shirt.

He then continued kissing his collarbone and his chest, sucking lightly on his nipples.

Ignis couldn’t fight his moans anymore and he also decided that didn’t have to anymore.

He put his hand on Gladiolus’ head and grabbed his hair. He did not care anymore if this happened out of pure pity or if it was even just a dream. He couldn’t think of anything then and decided to deal with the wrongness of this later. No matter how bad he would feel, it would already be worth it. 

Gladiolus’ tongue tickled his belly right before he took off his own underwear. 

The moonlight was shining so brightly through the window, that Ignis could see Gladiolus’ beautiful body right in front of him and he was finally allowed to stare at it.

Gladiolus’ dick was still hard and it almost looked like it was throbbing with desire. It looked all wet from liquid anticipation and before Ignis knew what he was doing, he reached for it with both hands, holding it. 

Even inside his two palms, it still seemed huge and it was really very wet.

It was so nice and warm and holding it inside his hands, Ignis was sure it was the most beautiful thing he has ever touched. He wanted to show his affection by kissing it.

He sat up and pressed his lips against the tip of Gladiolus’ dick. It wasn’t enough for him – he wanted more. So he let the tip of Gladiolus’ dick go inside his mouth. It tasted so good. His tongue started licking all around it and he took more and more of it inside his mouth until it touched his uvula.

Gladiolus had started to moan but then he lifted Ignis’ head, saying:

“I don’t wanna finish without satisfying you first.”

Ignis was not sure how much more he could take. He pulled down his pants and underwear almost like in a daze.

“What do you want me to do?” Gladiolus asked. 

“I – please. Touch. Me.” Ignis stuttered and turned around, burying his face in the pillow.

After having stared at Ignis’ naked body from behind for a bit, Gladiolus started touching his butt. It seemed tiny inside his big hands.

As he pulled apart the butt cheeks, Gladiolus saw something tempting and soon after lowered his head to press his lips against it.

Pushing his tongue inside Ignis’ butt, he held him gently in his arms. Ignis thought his body might dissolve from all the excitement. He could not believe what was happening. It felt so good that he both hoped it would never stop and knew he could not take much more.

Gladiolus’ tongue had moved inside him a while before Ignis felt his finger also going in.

It was so tight that it almost didn’t fit but after a while, when it loosened a bit, he added another finger and stopped licking. He was now watching Ignis savor the feeling. Ignis didn’t even try to hide how much he liked what was happening.

“You think it fits?” Gladiolus asked, pointing at his dick.

“Try.” Ignis suggested and moments later, he felt the tip of Gladiolus’ dick, which was still wet from him licking it, touching him there.

Gladiolus started softly pushing it inside Ignis. It went in surprisingly well, considering the size.

When it was all the way up, Ignis felt paralyzed. It was so nice that he automatically squinted his butt when Gladiolus moved, making him moan. Gladiolus pulled out slowly just to go back in repeatedly. As he was going faster, his moans were getting louder until he finally finished inside him, making Ignis feel even more hot inside.

Being exhausted and overwhelmed, Gladiolus just collapsed on top of Ignis to rest a bit. However, he soon decided to get up because he thought Ignis might not be comfortable lying in such a mess.  
But when he got up to go into the bathroom, he noticed Ignis was either sound asleep or unconscious. It must have been a lot to handle.

After cleaning himself a bit, Gladiolus got dressed and went outside the room to get an iced coffee for Ignis. He stepped outside and smelled the fresh air. The harbor looked even more beautiful to him than a few hours ago. He could still not really believe what they had done. For Ignis to actually want him like that must mean he likes him a lot.

Thinking about that made Gladiolus grin ridiculously as he went inside the main hotel to get drinks, not worrying about Noctis or Prompto seeing him, because it was very late. He did notice some other kids but did not want to get involved… until he heard them talking about completely destroying another kid.

Gladiolus was way too happy to ignore bullies trying to torture someone. He walked up to them and picked one of them up by his collar, saying: “You leave that poor kid alone or I will destroy you.”

The bully he had picked up nodded while the other kids ran upstairs. When Gladiolus let go, the boy followed his friends upstairs.

Still smiling, Gladiolus got iced coffee for Ignis and banana milk for himself from the vending machine and when he got back to their room, Ignis was taking a shower. He sat down on the bed and started drinking his milk. 

It reminded him of his sister – she could never decide whether she wanted strawberry or banana so when she’d chose one, he would always get the other one, in case she changed her mind. He wondered what she would think about what had just happened, when Ignis finished his shower and came back from the bathroom.

“Oh, you are back.” He said.

“Yeah, I wanted to get you this.” Gladiolus said, putting the iced coffee on the nightstand.

“Thank you.” Ignis took it and sat down next to him.

“So was this like a one-time-thing or would you do it again?” Gladiolus just had to ask and it had caught Ignis off guard. He did not expect having to talk about it.

“I told you how I feel.” He said, hoping not having to explain it any further.

“Not really. You said you wanted more. Did you mean just physically or do you want like a relationship?”

“We have to protect the prince. We should not get involved in something like this.”

“Might be a little late for that, Iggy. We just made love.”

Ignis covered his face in his hands. Does he have to say it like that? he thought.

Gladiolus put his arm around him, saying: “We wouldn’t have to make time seeing each other, because we see each other all the time. We’re practically the only ones we could even be with.”

“So you want a relationship with me?” Ignis asked.

“I’m old-fashioned. I don’t want just sex. And more importantly: I don’t want you to be with someone else.” Gladiolus said, making Ignis smile and blush.

I do not want that either, Ignis thought but then said: “We have to discuss it with Noctis, maybe even the King first.”

“Okay.” Gladiolus said before he gave him a kiss on his earlobe. 

After they finished their drinks, they lied down. Gladiolus pulled Ignis in his arms, where he fell asleep with his head on Gladiolus’ chest.

…

The next couple of days have been uneventful and a few hours before Noctis and the others packed up their things to go back home, Ignis and Gladiolus headed for the boat and arrived in Lucis just in time for Ignis to get dinner ready. 

Prompto’s parents have insisted on driving Noctis home so Ignis gave in and went to Noctis’ apartment to prepare Noctis’ favorite meal.

Just as he has put the fries in the deep fryer, the door opened and Noctis said: “I’m back.”

Ignis hurried to the door to greet him: “Welcome home, Noct. Did you have a nice time?”

“It was okay. When’s dinner?”

“Soon. Why don’t you sit down, there is something I would like to discuss with you. Wash your hands and then come to the kitchen please.”

“Okay.” Noctis said.


	4. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis talks to Noctis about his feelings for Gladiolus. Noctis is confused but says he is okay with them being together even though it does seem to bother him...
> 
> After talking to Noctis, Ignis asks the King for permission to be in a relationship with Gladiolus.

When Noctis had thrown his duffle bag on his bed and washed his hands, he came into the kitchen and sat down in front of a big plate of fries that Ignis had just served.

As he started eating, Ignis sat down next to him and said: “Like I said – I would like to talk to you about something important.”

With his mouth a little too full, Noctis simply nodded, signalizing he was ready to listen.

Ignis smiled at him, which was unusual since he normally did not like when Noctis ate like that. This time, he ignored it and began discussing what was on his mind:

“Well. First, I would like to make sure that you know being there for you will always be what is most important to me. It was never my intention but it did happen that I came across a person who is very special to me. Someone I would consider being with romantically.”

“You mean like a girlfriend?” Noctis asked while reaching for his bottle of Jetty’s. 

“Actually, it is not a woman. Maybe I should have told you this a while ago. I am what people would call gay and I have fallen for a man.”

“Oh?” Noctis said, trying to hide how his cheeks blushed by staring down at his plate.

Ignis, who was also blushing, pretended to wipe off crumbs from the already spotless kitchen shelf as he continued: “Anyways, it turns out that the person I like… He cares for me too.”

“That’s great.” Noctis said, still looking at his fries.

“So, what I wanted to know,” Ignis continued “would it be okay for you if I was in a relationship with this man?”

“If that’s what makes you happy… Sure.” Noctis said.

“Thank you Noctis. But that still was not all.”

“What else?” Noctis wanted to know, finally looking up at Ignis.

“This man I was talking about… It is Gladio.”

Ignis’ words were like a sudden punch to the stomach for Noctis. They are both supposed to look after him – LOVE him. Not each other.

“Noct? Are you not okay with this?”

“What? No. I don’t know. Does my father know?”

“He does not. I wanted to speak to you first and only consult your father if you approve.”

“Okay. Then you should talk to him.” The words came out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. Noctis was so not okay with the two of them being involved romantically. It made him feel left out. Like he was less important to both of them now.

“Does that mean you are fine with us being together?” Ignis asked once again to make sure.

“I guess.” Noctis said. Not knowing what else to say. He did not want them to hate him because he wanted all the attention. And if Ignis promised that he would not put anyone’s needs above the Prince’s, it should be fine.

“Thank you. You are the best. I am so proud of you Noct. And like I said – you are the most important person to me. Nothing could ever change that.”

“What about him?” Noctis suddenly blurted out.

“You mean Gladio? Oh, I am sure that he feels the same way. You are his Prince and he cares about you the most.”

Noctis was sure Ignis really believed that. But he knew it was not true. He knew that now, his sworn protector would protect Ignis a little more than him and it did bother him. It was not right. 

Ignis put Noctis’ plate in the dishwasher and got a big cheesecake from the refrigerator, asking: “Would you like coffee with this?”

Noctis nodded, saying: “Sure.”

Ignis served the cake and coffee and sat back down next to him. After enjoying the cake in silence a bit, Ignis made conversation:

“So tell me about your trip. Did you have a good time?”

“Yes. It was fun. Prompto’s never been outside Lucis.”

“Well, that’s nice – oh” Ignis’ phone was ringing. He checked the display and then turned it to silent mode.

“Who is it?” Noctis asked, immediately regretting he has.

“Oh, just Gladio. He said he would call but I will call him back when we are done.” Ignis said, sticking his phone back into his pocket.

After watching Ignis nervously shake his leg while finishing his cake in a hurry to get out of here, Noctis decided to say:

“You can go meet him, I don’t mind.”

“Huh? Oh no, it’s quite all right. You only just got back and I want to know more about your trip.”

“I’m tired. I wanna go to bed early. Just go, I’ll tell you another time.” 

“Okay. If you are sure, I will clean up and then go. But you can call anytime and I will come back.”

“Sure.” Noctis said and finished his cake and his coffee while Ignis was cleaning up. He took Noctis’ plate just as he had the last bite and put it inside the dishwasher. Ignis was always fast tidying up but this time he was sure Ignis was in a hurry to get out of here and tell his boyfriend the good news.

When everything was sparkling clean, Ignis asked: “Do you need anything else, Noct?”

“No. Good night.” Noctis said, heading for his room.

“Okay, good night then Noct.” Ignis said and when Noctis had shut the door to his room, Ignis left.  
Noctis took his pants and shirt off and went to bed. He was a little tired from the trip but mostly he just wanted to think about what all this meant.

Gladiolus was in love with Ignis. When the three of them were together, he was a nuisance to them. And now that they both knew how the other person feels, they will even more want to be alone. So they can make out and stuff like that.

Noctis felt tears running down his face. He was so angry. Ignis was always so good at suppressing his feelings, why did he have to tell Gladiolus he had any? All the years he has known him he never thought he would be with someone in that way.

And with Gladiolus, of all people. Noctis liked when they would squabble. Gladiolus would sometimes take advantage of his size and hold him. Noctis would then pretend to fight it, like he was trying to get away but he never did want to get away. He felt safe when he held him. It was their thing. 

Now Gladiolus would only hold Ignis and never come close to him again. It had never even meant anything to him. But did had it meant something to Noctis? He was lying there, staring at the ceiling, trying to understand what it was he was feeling when his phone rang.

It was Prompto.

Noctis picked up, saying: “Hm?” 

“Hey, it’s me. What are you doing? Are you free? Can we meet up? Or were you going to bed?”

Noctis sat up in his bed to make it sound like he was not already in bed.

“Do you wanna come over? I have cake.” He said.

“Oh, I would love to! Be right there!” Prompto said and hung up.

Noctis was not really feeling like socializing but he knew that if someone could make him feel better, it was Prompto. He quickly got dressed and took the cake back out of the fridge. 

When Prompto got there, they played a video game and ate some bags of potato chips that Prompto had brought. It had gotten pretty late when Noctis decided to tell Prompto:

“Ignis and Gladio are in love.”

“WHAAT?!” Prompto squealed and Noctis admired him for reacting just the way he wished he had in retrospect. 

“Yeah, Ignis just told me.”

“Huh, so Ignis is gay.” Prompto stated like he had just had some kind of epiphany.

“Uh, so is Gladio, yeah. He wanted to know if I was okay with them being in a relationship.”

“Well, what did you say?” Prompto wanted to know.  
“I said I don’t mind. Ignis seemed… different. I think he really likes him.”

“Hm, that’s nice of you. But what if they make out in front of your father and all?”

“I don’t think that’ll happen.” Noctis said, not enjoying the image of the two of them kissing so much.

“Do you think they’re doing it?” Is what Prompto asked when Noctis regretted even telling him. He was glad to finally get away from these thoughts and he did not want to continue thinking about what kind of things they might be doing to each other right now.

“I don’t know…or care.” Noctis determined.

“They’re so lucky.” Prompto said with a sad tone in his voice. 

When they had put down a futon next to Noctis’ bed for Prompto to sleep on, they got comfortable and Prompto continued:

“I mean really – I think I may never find someone who loves me.”

“I’m sure you will.” Noctis said. He did mean it. He was just not very comfortable, discussing it further. 

He closed his eyes and thought about tomorrow – Ignis would make him lunch and then take him to his lesson with Gladiolus at the palace.

He did not look forward to seeing him after what he had just found out. He then remembered that Ignis would probably ask for his fathers blessing then. If only he would say no he thought and immediately felt bad. His father was a kind man and Noctis was sure he would want Ignis to be happy. Of course he also wanted them to be happy but something was bothering him.

…

When Ignis had arrived at Noctis’ place, he was not surprised when he noticed that Noctis was still in bed. Since the other pair of shoes at the door must have belonged to Prompto, Ignis was sure they stayed up late, talking and playing video games.

It was already noon but since Ignis was in such a good mood, he had decided to let them sleep until lunch was ready. Preparing lunch, he thought of everything that has happened last night – 

Right when he had left Noctis’ apartment, Gladiolus called again. He told him he would be able to meet him and when Gladiolus suggested coming to his place, Ignis accepted. When he drove home, he could not wait to get there and tell his lover that they can be together.

Just as he had parked his car, Gladiolus had also arrived. They had both gone inside and when Ignis had closed the door he looked at Gladiolus.

“Did you talk to Noctis? Does he know?” Was the first thing he had wanted to know.

“I told him. He is okay with it.”  
“Iggy, that’s fantastic! We should celebrate!”

Ignis turned red as he thought of how he had started kissing him then, leading to so many naughty things he should not think of when he was in Noctis’ kitchen. But it was too late. 

He thought of how Gladiolus had started undressing and how he had then carried him to the bedroom.

Ignis tried to focus on peeling the carrot he was holding. It just reminded him too much of something else he was holding the night before.

After they had made love for the first time, Ignis was sure it would never again be that good but he was wrong – with Noctis having approved their relationship, it had been even better last night. It had felt even more real than ever. 

He thought of how their bodies were pressed together. How perfect it had felt to kiss him in his own bed.

“Good morning.” Ignis almost cut himself when Prompto had startled him.

Trying not to let it show, he calmly turned around and said: “Well, it is not really morning anymore. But – hello Prompto. Is Noctis up?”

“I think so, yes. Can I help you with something?”

“Lunch is almost ready. You could set the table if that’s okay.”

“Sure!” Prompto said and started with his task right away.

When they have had lunch, they sat on the sofa a bit before Ignis told Prompto that he would take Noctis to the palace now for his training.

“Oh, okay. Have fun Noct. Bye Ignis.” Prompto said and smiled at them before leaving Noctis’ apartment.

Ignis cleaned up in the kitchen and Noctis turned the TV on, not really watching anything but zapping through channels until Ignis told him he was done and they could head out now.

As they sat in the car, Noctis had a feeling that Ignis seemed nervous and he was sure he knew the reason, why.

“So, will you talk to my father now?” He asked.

“Of course I will talk to the King. I have not talked to him for a few days now and I should inform him about things.” Ignis said and then remembered that Noctis was not supposed to know about his absence these last couple of days. Luckily, Noctis did not ask any more questions even though Ignis knew he had meant a specific topic he was supposed to discuss with the King.

When they had arrived at the palace, Gladiolus was already there, waiting for them. Noctis went straight to their training room so that Ignis and Gladiolus barely got to say “hello”  
to each other.

Ignis decided to quickly get it over with and headed towards the Kings quarters. He knocked and then took a deep breath, after the King had asked him inside. Opening the door, he remembered that he did not even write any kind of report about Noctis’ class trip so this seemed like a very bad time to ask for favors. He had already failed him now.

“Good to have you back, Ignis. How was the trip?” after whispering the two last words, the King laughed and Ignis felt relieved to have seemingly found him in a good mood.

“It was very good. Noctis had a wonderful time and he did not notice I was there.”

“You and Gladiolus.” The King said.

“Excuse me?” Ignis asked as his heart started to race.

“You mean: he did not notice you and Gladiolus.”

“Oh. Yes, that is correct.” Ignis said, smiling a little to hide how nervous he was.

“Is that all, Ignis?” The King asked, making Ignis feel relieved that he did not seem to want a written report.

“Yes.” Ignis said, forgetting all about what he was supposed to talk to him about, until he had his hand on the doorknob. 

“Actually…” he added, still facing the door.

He turned around and said: “There is one other thing I would like to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” the King said, looking at Ignis.

“I was wondering if it was okay for me to be seeing someone.” 

“You fell in love? That’s great, congratulations! Why would that not be okay?”

“Because” Ignis said and looked down at the floor before continuing: “it is someone who is also working here.”

“That’s even better! We will have a party. Who is it? Tell me!” he demanded.

“It is… I mean it is no one yet, only with your permission it would be… and I hope this is not too shocking and I want to make sure you know that Noctis always comes first for the both of us – “

“Ignis. I do have a kingdom to rule and this kingdom and I would prefer if you would cut to the chase. Who is this mysterious lady you like?”  
Ignis turned red. Talking about falling in love with someone to the King of all people was bad enough without pointing out his sexuality.

“It is not a lady. I am sorry. I should have come to you sooner. The one I like is a man and it is Gladiolus.” Ignis stood there for what he felt could have been an hour before the King finally said:

“And the feelings are mutual?”

“Yes. They are.”

“Well, that’s what I get for sending the two of you on a trip to a romantic city, haha.”

“I did like him before that.” Ignis quietly said.

“I was joking. You have my blessing, of course.” 

The King walked over to Ignis to give him his hand. 

“Thank you. It means a lot to me and I promise it won’t affect our work.” Ignis said as he took the Kings hand and shook it.

“I hope he treats you right. Do you want me to talk to him? Scare him a little? I could tell him what I’ll do if he breaks your heart.”

“That’s okay. I am not worried about that.” Ignis said, touched that the King would even suggest that.


End file.
